


MY PRINCESS

by Violetahems



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetahems/pseuds/Violetahems
Summary: En este negocio no hay lugar para las debilidades, estas te terminarán matando y no de forma literal.En toda familia hay tradiciones yo me dedique a seguirlas pero siempre hay una excepciónLa mía fueron unos bonitos ojos.¿ Cuál es la tuya?





	1. El principio del fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El inicio de todo

EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN.

Siempre desde que tengo memoria me dijieron que un Hemswhort no tiene debilidades, que un hombre no llora, me inculcaron que yo sería el heredado al negocio pero no todo puede ser realidad.

Mi padre se separó de madre y yo me quedé con ella, mi padre se casó con un hombre con una hija, no pensé que ella sería un problema ... grave error.

El dia que la conocí no puedo olvidarlo lo tengo muy presente en mi memoria.   
Tenia 10 años y fui a Londres a pasar Navidad con mi padre y su esposo, al llegar esperaba verla pero no fue a recibirme en cambio me mandaron a buscarla.   
Cuando la encontré senti que mi mundo cambió ella era la vida más bonita que había visto, cuando me miro ... me di cuenta que ese era mi principio del fin.   
Yo haría cualquier cosa por ella.   
Desde esa fecha se convirtió en mi princesa, no dejaría que nadie la tocará ella es un ángel que no debería ser visto por simples humanos.

Ella era mi ángel y mi demonio personal.

Algo que debi tomar en cuenta a tiempo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.   
Ella se convirtió en _angel de la muerte o asi la conocían otros le decían la princesa de la mafia._  
 _Yo me convertí en la sombra de la muerte ambos nos complementamos era algo normal hasta que pasó ... probé el fruto prohibido y no podía dejar de probarlo mi pecado fue la codicia._  
 _Todo fue por una misión estúpida, la bese no me importó que fuera mi familia sería mentira si dijiera que no lo anhelaba._  
 _Ese día todo cambio, ella me tenía en su poder._


	2. La primera vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera vez de muchas

_La primera vez que la vi llorar fue el peor día de mi vida, fue el día que sentí una ira incontrolable, un ansia de matar aquello que la lastimó._

_Lo hice lo mate, no negaré que me gustó por que sería mentir, disfrute verlo llorar y suplicar por su vida mientras era torturado, practique tiro al blanco con el, lo queme en varias partes del cuerpo y lo_ _mutile_ _pero la mejor parte era el final una lástima que no pude terminar por que en ese instante ella abrió la puerta._

_Pensé que se asustaria y saldría corriendo, pero no ella se quedó, camino hacia mi y me abrazo me miro a los ojos y me dijo " gracias te quiero" luego tomó la pistola que tenía en mi cintura y le disparó a ese asqueroso tipo en el corazón sin apartar la mirada de mi._

_Después de eso recuerdo que me tomo de la mano y me llevo a bañar, me dejo dormir sobre su pecho mientras me leía Romeo y Julieta._

_Ese día comprendí algo, que yo era capaz de matar y torturar por ella y ella siempre me verá con los mismos ojos, aunque yo para el mundo sería un_ _moustro_ _, un asesino para ella siempre seré sólo_ _Dereck_ _._

_Y ella siempre estará conmigo no importa de que forma siempre estará ahí. Se que no podría amar a alguien como la amo a ella nunca nadie podrá reemplazarla._

_Por ella me convertí en el moustro que mi madre se empeñó por evitar y no importa si es por ella por que ella es.._

_Mi princesa_   
_Mi ángel_


End file.
